


Let Her Love You Where The Sun Shines

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Ginny and female reader in a field of flowers.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Female Reader, Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Let Her Love You Where The Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylerrrrrrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taylerrrrrrrr).



"let us live like flowers

wild and beautiful 

and drenched in sun"

ellen everett

You were six, and she was seven when you first met. Your parents were childhood friends, and they wanted to catch up while all of the young ones played. Of course, her brothers were on their brooms playing Quidditch, but neither of you were allowed to play with them. Yet, that didn't stop the two of you from having your own fun. You went over to the field behind the house and started running. It seemed like miles before you reached one end of the field, and you quickly laid down beside her. Her hair glistened like the sun's rays and sparkled like the aura around her. You never wanted the day to end. The two of you laughing and talking about the most random things and even relishing in the silence until you heard her mother screaming for everyone to wash up for dinner. You beamed when she made you a crown of flowers. 

"Promise you'll always be my friend?"

"Promise."

* * *

You were ten, and she was eleven. You held onto her a few seconds longer until it was time for her to get on the train. She promised she'd write you, and when you first got her letter two weeks after she started at Hogwarts, you couldn't help but smile.

"Y/N, I'll be home for the holidays. Meet me at our field."

Come winter or summer, your field was the one place the two of you could be yourselves with no expectations. 

* * *

You were twelve, and she was thirteen, and Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. You were in the field by the Whomping Willow when she asked if you would be going to the ball. You said no and that you hoped she would have fun. 

"Y/N, how am I to have fun without you there? It's okay. We can help Hermione get ready. We can have our own fun."

* * *

You couldn't help but laugh at how Ginny was replaying her Quidditch win. Her siblings never knew how she had gotten so good, but you did. In the dead of night, she'd tiptoe to the shed and fly over to your field. She'd manage to practice her speed each night. Once in a while, she'd even fly to your place and the two of you would have conversations while she hovered outside your window. Now, here you two were at Hogwarts, and she was playing with your hair. 

She could have gone up to celebrate with everyone else, but she took your hand and the two of you ran until no one was longer following.

"Promise me-"

"That we'll always be friends. I promise, Ginny."

"Promise me, Y/N, you'll love me after this war is over."

"I promise."

Rarely would the two of you talk about the war, but you could both tell that things were getting worse. Certain students seemed to be closing ranks with their own group of friends while the majority of students were still going about as usual. 

* * *

As soon as everyone gathered around Dumbledore's body and after the teachers started rounding up students to head back inside, you could no longer see Ginny beside you. Yet you knew where she had run off to.

"Hogwarts is home, Y/N."

"It is."

"They killed him in our home!"

"It's not over."

"How can you say that?"

"Because we are not damsels in distress. We'll do our own part in the war. We'll keep up our training, and we'll do what we can to help end this war. But tonight, we sleep."

You hold Ginny for the rest of the night. You both allow one another to have a moment of weakness. Because war had been right at the doorstep for some time. And now, you were all in the thick of it. 

* * *

"Y/N, you shouldn't be here."

"Ginny, you're the one who shouldn't be here. I'm proud of you for sticking up for the muggleborns."

"Someone has to."

"I know."

"Y/N, I didn't mean that you weren't doing anything. I want you to be less visible. You're a half blood and if they - I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Another family died today. I heard Yaxley gloating about it."

"I wish I was seventeen now. I'd -"

"I know, Ginny. I know now is not the time, but if anything happens to me, I want you to know, I love you. I love you more than as a friend."

"Y/N, I-"

"Just promise me, we'll both make it through this war. I couldn't bear the thought of you not being here one day. I should get going."

You give her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

You were grateful for the penseive that your father gave to you on your birthday. Now more than ever. You wanted to be able to relive all of these memories of her. You kept it in your trunk that only you and Ginny could access. Along with a letter that would explain everything and should you die, your pensieve would go to Ginny.

You were all fighting and just like the other older year students, you were protecting the younger ones. You saw Fred and George, and without even thinking, you pushed Fred out of the way as the wall came tumbling down. You heard a scream and your vision went black. 

* * *

You woke up in a field, the same field right outside the Burrow, and you sighed in relief. It had all been a dream. You saw Ginny and couldn't help but smile.

"I loved you, Y/N. I am sorry I never said it back. I know why you pushed Fred out of the way. You knew George couldn't live without him. But did you know I couldn't live without you?"

Your heart felt like breaking. So you hadn't survived after all. And now, here she was crying. And you couldn't do anything about it.

"I insisted you be buried here. Nowhere else made sense. I hope you're in a field, Y/N. One day, I hope to be with you, where we're both young, wild, and free with no more pain. Thank you for being my sun, especially on days I felt like rain. I love you, Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> I did write an alternative ending to this. A much happier one, if anyone wants that!


End file.
